Bodas de sangre
by Kyzo
Summary: Elle n'était pas morte, parce que Juvia Lockser n'abandonnerait jamais son Gray-sama. Il le savait.


**Hey ! Me revoilà avec une deuxième (petite) histoire, un nouveau fandom et tout ça... En fait, j'ai une fiction qui dort depuis 1 an et demi sur Fairy Tail et comme je sais pas si elle sortira un jour et que j'ai toujours voulu publier dessus, bah voilà. C'était pas prévu, mais la reprise de l'anime m'a donné envie d'écrire sur un de mes moments préférés du manga (que j'ai remixé, bien sûr). Je l'ai écrit super rapidement, en 2 jours en fait, et ça m'a vraiment amusée. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et non, j'ai pas oublié Faux-semblants !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima !**

xxx

Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe retentit. Puis ce fut au tour des gouttes.

« ploc, ploc, ploc »

C'était un son calme, monotone et répétitif. C'était presque rassurant. Ou pas.

Le ciel tout gris se mit à pleurer, et les gouttes de pluie s'échouèrent sur son visage. Le sang se mélangea avec l'eau, et la petite mare qui grandissait dangereusement fut amputée de sa couleur carminée, diluée par toute cette eau de pluie froide et insipide. Ses vêtements, gorgés d'eau ensanglantée, le firent frissonner, lui qui n'avait jamais froid. Sa veste blanche qui trainait par terre n'avait de blanche plus que le nom, tachée et recouverte de toute cette boue et de ce sang dégoutants. Une odeur répugnante flottait dans l'air. La respirer lui retournait l'estomac. Et puis il y avait ce goût métallique affreux dans sa bouche.

Anesthésiée jusque là sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, une douleur aiguë se réveilla, lancinante et fulgurante, transperçant son flanc droit comme une lame. C'était comme si un éclair l'avait frappé à cet endroit précis. Ça faisait atrocement mal, un mal de chien, comme si cette partie de son corps se déchirait en morceaux.

Cette douleur exquise, elle était due au type en face de lui. Tout était de la faute de ce mage. A cause de lui, Gray était là, allongé, à terre. Au milieu de tout ce sang et de toute cette boue. Malheureusement, la vérité, c'était que Gray était lui aussi tout autant responsable. Parce qu'il était faible.

La pluie qui lui caressait le visage lui rappela soudainement quelque chose. Le brun tourna la tête difficilement, la douleur lui arrachant une grimace, et ses yeux rencontrèrent le corps abattu. A quelques mètres de lui, Juvia gisait elle aussi dans une mare de sang et d'eau, qui lui sembla néanmoins plus importante que la sienne. Ses cheveux bleus trempaient dans le liquide carmin et ils perdirent alors de leur éclat et de leur beauté. Ils paraissaient ternes et malades, leur couleur azur meurtrie par le marron noirâtre de la boue et surtout par le rouge vif du sang. D'ici, Gray pouvait voir son visage laiteux souillé et ensanglanté, ainsi que la plaie sanguinolente à son flanc gauche. Sanguinolente, c'était une vision édulcorée des choses. En vérité, ça pissait le sang.

De là où il était, le mage de glace ne pouvait pas voir si elle était en vie, ou si elle était morte. Elle n'avait pas l'air de respirer. Le trou béant à son bassin n'arrêtait pas de saigner, et il crachait du sang à une vitesse folle. Son corps tout entier ne bougeait pas, amorphe. Son visage n'exprimait rien, seulement une effrayante neutralité vide de sens. Et de signes.

Gray sentit son cœur battre plus vite, s'affoler, un peu, beaucoup, un peu trop. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus forte, s'affolant elle aussi.

_ …vi..a ?

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à prononcer, trois petites lettres isolées presque inaudibles. La peur croissante qui le gagnait noua une désagréable boule dans son ventre, tellement puissante qu'elle paralysa ses jambes qui voulaient avancer.

_Elle est…morte ?_

Soudainement, son cœur battit tellement fort qu'il en ressentit une gêne douloureuse dans la poitrine. Ses jambes le démangeaient, elles voulaient bouger, elles voulaient avancer. Elles voulaient voir Juvia. Gray commença alors à ramper péniblement, ses mains tâtant le sol, et trempant dans son propre sang. Ses genoux qui s'écorchèrent à force de râper le sol avec puissance lui arrachèrent des grimaces et des sourds gémissements de douleur. Le brun allait de plus en plus vite, essayant d'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait l'atroce douleur à son flanc qui le déchirait pourtant de l'intérieur. Même si chaque mouvement était un effort intense qui lui donnait envie de hurler, il ne s'arrêtait pas et il redoublait de vitesse, parce qu'il fallait atteindre Juvia. Juvia, allongée seule au milieu de tout ce sang, l'attendait. Et elle avait besoin de lui. Mais probablement moins que lui avait besoin d'elle, tout de suite. Gray voulait la voir, ici et maintenant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une envie aussi fulgurante de l'avoir à ses côtés, et il voulait entendre sa voix plus que jamais il ne l'avait voulu. Il avait besoin de la prendre dans ses bras et de se rassurer. Il avait besoin de sentir son cœur battre. Parce qu'elle était vivante, pas vrai ? Son cœur tambourinait bien dans sa poitrine et son sang coulait bien dans ses veines, hein ?

Le mage de glace s'approchait progressivement d'elle, et il put alors distinguer ses grands yeux bleus qui lui bouffaient la moitié du visage, grands ouverts. Son regard était vide, comme éteint, ses pupilles ternes et sans éclat, comme mortes. Gray frémit puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, pris de stupeur et terrifié, face à cette vision sortie tout droit d'un cauchemar.

_C'est pas vrai… Juvia est…morte ?_

Elle n'avait plus que l'air, en effet, d'un cadavre échoué sur une plage qui avait été porté par les vagues furieuses d'un océan en colère. Gray, l'ayant enfin rejoint, réussit à se relever légèrement. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Quelque chose le frappa immédiatement. Ses joues étaient froides. Il balada sa main droite sur le reste de son corps et il constata alors que ce n'était pas que ses joues : son corps tout entier était gelé. Sa froideur presque irréelle traversa son propre corps à travers ses mains, et elle pénétra désagréablement, comme un coup de jus, puis elle s'installa, comme une horrible mélodie qui reste en tête et qui ne sort pas. Le mage passa une main dans ses cheveux, attrapant une boucle bleue, trempée et souillée par le sang. Ce liquide vermeil…qu'avait-il fait aux cheveux de Juvia ? Les cheveux de Juvia qui étaient si bleus, si beaux et qui sentaient si bons… Le brun posa ensuite ses yeux sur le regard de la mage d'eau. Son regard fixait le sol, sans conviction, sans le moindre mouvement. Il était comme figé. Sa main se faufila jusqu'à sa hanche gauche, qu'il retira soudainement lorsqu'il sentit un liquide poisseux contre sa paume. C'était du sang, évidemment. C'était ce même sang qui formait la mare dans laquelle la jeune femme gisait. Gray fut horrifié de voir l'état de la plaie qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Celle de Juvia était deux fois plus grande, deux fois plus profonde, et deux fois plus affreuse. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était impossible de survivre à quelque chose d'aussi grave. Tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu le confortait douloureusement dans cette théorie. Le mage de Fairy Tail posa son oreille contre la poitrine de sa camarade, pour voir s'il parvenait à entendre des battements. Rien. Un silence insupportable régnait. Il ne sentait plus son souffle toujours trop chaud s'échouer sur son visage. Elle ne respirait plus.

_ Juvia ? réussit-il à dire, clairement cette fois-ci, mais d'une voix fluette et presque inaudible.

Pas de réponse. Rien que le son insoutenable des battements frénétiques de son cœur, et de sa respiration erratique.

_ Ju…via ? réitéra-t-il, avec moins de vigueur que la précédente fois, mais avec plus de ton dans sa voix.

Toujours aucune réponse. Gray la secoua légèrement, puis scanda encore son nom, n'abandonnant pas. La mage ne répondait à aucun de ses appels. Elle restait immobile, comme enfermée dans un profond sommeil.

_ Tu perds ton temps. Elle est morte.

Un homme à lunettes apparut devant Gray.

_ N-non…

Il disait n'importe quoi. Juvia n'était pas morte. Juvia était vivante et d'ici quelques minutes, Gray allait pouvoir entendre son cœur battre, sentir son souffle lui caresser le visage et voir ses yeux briller. Elle allait se lever puis lui sauter dans les bras, comme elle le faisait toujours, rougir un peu puis jouer nerveusement avec ses boucles bleues, comme elle le faisait toujours, puis crier « Gray-sama ! », comme elle le faisait toujours. Oui, son « Gray-sama » n'allait pas tarder à envahir ses oreilles.

_ Regarde.

Le mage à lunettes écrasa son pied sur la tête de la mage d'eau, salissant encore plus son visage déjà sale qui se soulevait à chaque abaissement de pied.

_ Tu vois ? Aucune réaction.

_ Arr…ête…

Le mage de glace tenta d'attraper le pied de son ennemi mais il n'y parvint pas et le binoclard écrasa sa botte sur la main de Gray. Celui-ci gémit de douleur. Il voulait tuer ce salaud d'Alvarez, il le voulait vraiment très fort. Il voulait le voir souffrir autant qu'il les faisait souffrir lui et Juvia, il voulait se venger, lui faire du mal, le massacrer. Ce qu'il faisait à Juvia, c'était impardonnable et le brun se sentit plein de haine à son égard. Malheureusement, dans l'état où il était, Gray ne pouvait strictement rien faire, et c'était ce qu'il haïssait le plus. Sa faiblesse, dans un moment comme celui-là. Il ne pouvait rien faire, pas se défendre, ni même protéger Juvia. Ça le mettait hors de lui.

_ Je..vais..te…

_ Tu vas me tuer ? S'il te plait, arrête, tu ne peux même pas te lever. N'utilise pas ta salive pour dire n'importe quoi et fais plutôt tes adieux à ta copine.

_ …via…pas…morte.

_ Si, elle l'est. Regarde ses yeux. Vides.

Gray n'eut pas besoin de le faire pour savoir que ce salaud disait la vérité. Il avait déjà vu le regard sans vie de Juvia, tout à l'heure. Ça l'avait effrayé, justement. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder une troisième fois. Il savait que son ennemi avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas se dire que Juvia était morte, qu'elle ne serait plus là, pour de bon et à jamais. Qu'elle n'allait plus le suivre partout où il allait, qu'elle n'allait plus s'inventer des scénarios grotesques sur eux deux, qu'elle n'allait plus jalouser Lucy, Erza, et tant d'autres filles pour rien. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il ne verrait plus ses chapeaux russes, ses robes fendues, son parapluie rose et ses cheveux bleus. Il ne voulait pas dire adieu à ses Gray-sama qui l'agaçaient tant mais auxquels il s'était tant habitué. Non, Gray ne voulait pas dire adieu à toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de Juvia, Juvia. Gray ne voulait pas se séparer de ces choses qui l'exaspéraient mais qu'il avait appris à aimer. Gray ne voulait pas se séparer de Juvia Lockser, cette fille délurée dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux.

Elle n'était pas morte, parce que Juvia Lockser n'abandonnerait jamais son Gray-sama. Il le savait.

_ Ju…via…

Gray attrapa la main de la mage d'eau qu'il serra, avant de sombrer. Des larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir sillonnèrent son visage, puis se noyèrent dans le sang de sa Juvia.

xxx


End file.
